


beach bust

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Face Sitting, Fingering, Oral Sex, sneaking off and then getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Hajime and Mikan would definitely have some explaining to do over dinner that evening.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: dr: 2 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168
Kudos: 50





	beach bust

**Author's Note:**

> the weather here was hot today and it reminded me of summer so i wrote an (early) summer-y thing. hope you like it!

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Jabberwock island, all things considered. The weather was perfect, and many of the students had taken advantage of it by heading to the beach. Hajime’s stressed mind had finally taken a break and had begun to shift to thoughts of being able to get on to relaxing, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt a slight breeze immediately rush around his body. As he tossed the bag he had packed for his beach day onto the sand, he happened to look up and catch Mikan’s eyes. Apparently she had had the same idea as most of their classmates, and had set up her spot right next to Hajime’s.

She gave him a small wave. “Hi, Hajime. You look hot, and I’d hate to see you get heatstroke. Why don’t we go relax in the shade for a while? That should cool you off.”

The idea was tempting even though he’d just gotten to the beach and wasn’t really that hot. He gave a quick look around to see the other students’ whereabouts, and found them all already off doing their own things. Most of them had gone down to the seaside to presumably cool off in the water. Feeling as though they were taken care of for the moment, he nodded at her, and she grabbed his hand and began pulling him off to a group of some trees just in the distance of their spots.

Once they had stepped into their shadows, Hajime instantly felt ten degrees cooler, and sighed in relief. A cool breeze had kicked up in the time it had taken to walk over here, and he eagerly took to it. Finally he and Mikan had made it to the biggest palm tree of the bunch, and Hajime quickly sat down against its big trunk. Mikan sat down right next to him, incidentally placing her hand directly on top of his on the warm sand. He was confused at this gesture (despite the way his heart clenched in his chest), and turned his head to look at Mikan. She chuckled.

“Are you feeling cooler now?” she asked, and he nodded at her.

“Yes, thank you. The shade really—”

Hajime was suddenly cut off in shock as Mikan leaned forward and crashed their lips together, her kiss instantly turning passionate as she reached up with her hand to grab at his face. Hajime was confused but allowed her to continue, closing his eyes and kissing her back as best he could. Slowly realizing that she had not asked him to just cool down in the shade with her, he felt his hand start to drift up to her chest, copping a feel of her breast over her suit as they continued kissing. Mikan moaned into his mouth, before breaking the kiss. 

“Heh, I guess you really are feeling better,” she said with a giggle, before leaning in to quickly kiss Hajime’s lips again. “Hang on.”

She broke away from him and threw the towel she’d had around her shoulders aside, where it landed in the sand. She moved her position so she was kneeling on top of Hajime, facing him with an alluring smile. Making sure he was watching (which he most certainly was), she reached behind her for the straps of her swimsuit, unknotting them behind her back and bringing her suit down in a slow strip tease to slowly reveal her chest to Hajime. He could hardly keep from gaping at her chest once her breasts were uncovered, each a generous handful and complete with perky pink, stiff nipples, their erectness obviously helped along from the kiss. Hajime cleared his throat, lost on what to say but most certainly into whatever Mikan had planned for him, and she just giggled again.

“You can do more than just stare at them, you know. Go ahead and feel them, I know you want to.”

Taking her up on her offer quickly, he reached for her breasts, feeling like a horny schoolboy as he took one in each hand and started playing with them. Each little flick on her nipple caused a little moan from her, and Hajime couldn’t take just feeling them for much longer. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently suckling on it as he continued playing with the other.

“H-Hajime, that’s good,” she cooed, and he took it as encouragement to continue. He bit gently with just a touch of teeth, and she sucked in her breath. As much as he wanted to stay right there, he removed his mouth from around her and switched to her other nipple, and also switched where his hand was. Playing with her slick, erect flesh while suckling on her other breast was being halfway to Heaven, and they had barely done anything. 

Mikan was the one who got things moving on, though. One of her hands grasped his hair and tugged gently, and he looked up at her the best he could while still holding her nipple in his mouth. 

“P-please, let’s do more now, okay?”

He couldn’t argue with her there, especially from her needy-sounding tone, and almost regretfully let go of her breast. He moved his slick fingers down her stomach slowly, teasingly, until he got to his destination. He didn’t want to have to stop things to have her remove her whole suit, so he just pushed the fabric aside between her legs and teased at her entrance a moment; she was already soaked.

“Please,” she whimpered, as Hajime’s fingers pressed against her hot entrance, playing with her slick nether lips. He quickly obliged her, sliding one of his digits between them and inside of her, where her tight inner walls clenched immediately around him. He curled his finger against the roof of her canal, and she moaned, getting adjusted to the feeling.

“Another one,” she said almost immediately, and again he obliged. She moaned as Hajime slid another finger inside to join the other, and wanting to double her pleasure, crossed them. The feeling of her clamping around them was heavenly to him, and he gave her a moment to adjust before beginning to slowly pump them. She sucked in her breath, letting it out as a moan once he had established a slow, steady rhythm with her.

“A little faster, please,” she said, and Hajime nodded more to himself, picking up the pace. His wrist was already beginning to cramp from the position, but he didn’t care; he needed to give her pleasure even if it was uncomfortable for him.

“Ooh, yes,” she moaned as he hit a good spot, closing her eyes and letting the sensations take her. Hajime tore his sight away from his fingers entering her to look at Mikan’s flushed face, a picture of bliss. He wondered how long she’d had this planned. Her breasts caught his eyes next, and he found himself mesmerized at their occasional slight bounce from her dancing on his fingers. She had begun to meet his small thrusts with small rolls of her hips, and though slower, they still seemed to help push her along. Hajime watched as Mikan brought one of her hands down between her legs, positioning it just over his hand, and rubbed at her clit from over her suit. This caused Hajime to increase his speed the tiniest bit, which she noticed immediately.

“Hajime, yes,” she moaned, and he felt a prickle of heat course through his whole body. He had never heard someone say his name like that before and thus, didn’t know how to respond. Instead, he just continued fingering her, not wanting to let her down. She somehow managed to squeeze her hand in the small opening he’d made from pulling her suit aside just over his hand, giving herself direct contact with her clit, and contact with Hajime’s skin. He looked down, wanting to see her as she touched herself, and noticed the light patch of hair above her pussy that blocked his view. That caused another little ripple of heat to course through him (that, and of course the sight of what she was doing to herself and what he was doing to her), and he shuddered against the tree.

“Ha-Hajime, I’m gonna...”

His brain finished the sentence for her in his head, but he said it aloud anyway, adding his own encouragement at the end of his sentence.

“Come for me, come all over my fingers, Mikan.” 

Her dancing on his fingers suddenly became erratic, before her whole body tensed up. She threw her head back and cried out, as her inner walls clenched around his fingers in her orgasm. He was only temporarily afraid that her noise might attract some unwanted company, but it seemed to be okay as her cries of pleasure turned into pants and whimpers, before she came down with a final shudder.

“Good girl,” Hajime said with a smile, sending another spark of pleasure to his groin. He had been focusing on Mikan’s pleasure, temporarily ignoring his own, but his cock was now throbbing in his swim trunks, desperate for his own sort of pleasure soon. He removed his fingers from inside of Mikan, causing her to whine a bit, and brought them up to his mouth, quickly licking them clean of her clear juices. He had no idea when he headed to the beach that this was what would happen, and while still a bit flustered, he wouldn’t be voicing any complaints. 

Once he had licked his fingers clean, he looked back to Mikan, licking his lips. She giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. As they kissed, Hajime couldn’t help but wonder what was planned for the second round, and didn’t have too long to wait.

The blissful kiss was broken reluctantly when Mikan gently pushed away from Hajime, before pushing him into a lying position on the sand.

“Just relax,” she said softly, hands roaming down his chest slowly. Before she reached the destination he was hoping she would go for, she pulled her hands away and rested them on her own hips. In an instant, her swimsuit was off her body, and she twirled the garment around her finger while shooting him a quick wink. The sight of Mikan naked and playfully winking at him was something he didn’t know he wanted or needed until now. 

Just when Hajime was starting to get desperate to see her newly uncovered privates, Mikan obliged without even needing to be told what he wanted. His sight was filled with her pink, glistening lips and his nose was filled with the scent of her juices as she sat backwards on his face, and the sensation was so overwhelming, he wasted no time in diving in to her slit from below, filling his mouth with her taste as well. Feeling his hungry tongue dance across her folds so quickly caused her to gasp in surprise. 

“Oh, you don’t- ah, waste any time at all, do you?” she cooed above Hajime, who didn’t bother with answering, just continuing to eat her out. “Well, I can’t let you have all the f-fun, now can I?”

Before Hajime could piece together what she meant, he felt Mikan’s fingers slip under the waistband of his swim trunks, and he lifted his hips in the air as she pushed his shorts down to uncover his hard length. He now realized where she was going with this, and braced himself for it.

Just as he had dove in to eating her pussy, Mikan barely wasted any time before lowering her head and wrapping her lips around the head of his dick, causing Hajime to gasp and let out another groan full of pleasure into her wet pussy. As she went down on him, she experimented with different methods, switching between full blowjob, full handjob with kisses peppered up and down his shaft, and a mixture of the two; essentially testing the waters to see which got him going the most. 

What she settled on was a slow blowjob, moving her lips up and down Hajime’s hard cock while her hand would firmly jack off whatever wasn’t in her mouth. When she’d have Hajime’s full length in her mouth, she would hold it there for a few seconds, making her hand useful by gently cradling and massaging his heavy balls, eager to taste their load. 

Hajime was completely enraptured in the sensations she was giving him, and had almost completely forgotten he was supposed to be reciprocating on her until a drop of Mikan’s nectar splashed onto his cheek. He silently apologized by placing his hands on her cheeks and pulling her center to his mouth. He began lapping up her juices hungrily, struggling to divide his attention between her masterful blowjob and her soaking wet folds. Finally, his tongue happened to pass over her clit, which caused her to let his cock free from her lips and let out a surprised moan. Encouraged by this, Hajime focused his mouth on pleasing her clit while a finger moved up and slid inside her gingerly. Once her initial moans subsided, she wrapped her lips around him again. The feeling of the warm inside of her mouth surrounding Hajime’s most sensitive organ was a foreign, but welcome one. The feeling had him moaning again, his warm breath moving over her clit as he worked to pleasure her as she did him.

His finger and tongue slowed to almost a standstill as Mikan suddenly sped up her pace, and he could feel himself inch ever closer to the edge. His rod twitched inside her mouth, but she held it steady with a firm grip, moving her lips up and swirling her tongue around the head, lavishing his cock the way only a lover would. Hajime couldn’t fight the occasional moan, and her muffled moans were also a lovely sound (and sensation, as they sent vibrations up and down his needy shaft). 

Just when he was thinking about how to step up his treatment of her, she squeezed him tight with her fist and moved her tongue in just the right way, and Hajime found himself tensing up all over as his orgasm hit him hard. He moved away from her clit to let out a desperate, loud moan as his climax washed over him like a wave carrying him away.

Mikan jacked him off faster to help him along, and his thighs gripped the sides of her head tight as he came, shooting his seed into her warm, welcoming mouth. She swallowed all of the cum he gave her, but before long, his orgasm was over, leaving him panting and sweaty. 

She lifted herself off of him slightly and moved to sit on his chest, giving him some space to come down. As his cock softened, he tried to hide it between his thighs instinctively, despite them being alone at this part of the beach.

“I didn’t do half bad, did I?” she asked above him.

Hajime shook his head, but wanted to show her just how good she’d done, so he grabbed her hips and squeezed gently. 

“Sit on my face again, Mikan.” 

She nodded and moved back to sitting on his face, as she’d just been. He was determined to show her just as much pleasure as she had just shown him, and that meant making her come with his mouth just as she had seconds ago. She gasped at the sudden forcefulness and speed, but straightened herself and started moaning once again. As his tongue worked her clit and her entrance, she placed her hands over Hajime’s, causing his grip on her hips to tighten. 

“I’m close,” she said with a moan as she started grinding against his tongue.

Encouraged, Hajime worked his tongue faster, and that seemed to set her over the edge. Her whole body tensed, her grip on his hands grew almost painful, and she arched her back as her second orgasm came upon her. Hearing the loud moans and groans a second time was almost enough to speed up Hajime’s recovery time, but for the moment, he was focusing on hungrily lapping up her juices as she rode her orgasm out on his face.

Finally, her moans subsided and she came down, climbing off of Hajime’s face with one final shudder. She laid next to Hajime’s body, her head on his chest, as they settled into their post-orgasm bliss.

Hajime could quickly feel himself drifting towards sleep as a cool ocean breeze blew over their naked bodies, sleepy but satisfied. The trees were giving them just enough shade so they weren’t directly in the sunlight, but also enough cover so they couldn’t be seen.

Or so they thought. 

Hajime was just about to doze off for a nap before a shadow suddenly appeared over them.

“Hey! Ibuki didn’t know this was a nude beach! Just wait until she tells the others!”

Startled, both Hajime and Mikan looked up to see Ibuki’s grinning face, before realizing what she had said. They scrambled to try to cover themselves while also trying to come up with an excuse as to why they were naked, but Ibuki just laughed and dropped Mikan’s previously discarded towel over both of them, before turning and running back the way she’d come without even waiting for an explanation. 

Looking at each other, Hajime and Mikan realized that they would definitely have some explaining to do to the others over dinner that evening. 

If they could even bear to face them, that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
